


The Inquisitive Young Man

by zubeneschamali



Series: Little Lord Ackles [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, oh no a cliffhanger, pirate!jared, virgin!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: Events on the islands make things a lot more complicated for Jensen and his pirate captain, especially when Jensen overhears something he shouldn't.





	The Inquisitive Young Man

"Jensen, a word, please."

Jensen halted in the hallway just past the doorway to his father's study. His father had been back for a week from his journey, and there had been no mention that anyone had heard of Jensen's midnight visitor. His father could be a patient man, though, and Jensen's stomach dropped at the thought that he and Jared had been caught out. "Coming," he called back, straightening his shoulders and determined to make the best of it.

Alan Ackles was writing a letter, the feather on his quill pen bobbing and swaying with the words. Jensen sat in the high-backed chair before the desk and watched as his father finished writing and then carefully sprinkled sand over the paper before setting it aside to dry. "There," he said, eyeing Jensen over the top of his spectacles. "Now, then. Your mother has sent word that she is coming for the winter."

Jensen's nervousness died down, only to flare back up again. "She hasn't come for three years."

"Yes, well, the damp and cold have finally overcome her fear of travel, and I believe your sister is making a nuisance of herself demanding to see her older brother again."

He couldn’t help a smile. "It has been a long time. Mackenzie will love it here, I shall make sure of it."

"She's fourteen years old now, you know. You won't be running on the beach and playing with coconut shells any more," Alan said dryly. "More likely, your mother will be holding a ball every week to get you matched up so she can start on Mackenzie."

Jensen swallowed. As unbearable as he'd found galas like that before, the thought of having to dance and make polite conversation with potential suitors while knowing that his heart was already taken almost made him feel nauseous. But he pasted on a polite smile for his father.

From the chuckle that Alan gave, he knew he hadn't been successful. "Chin up, my boy. You'll make it through." Then he leaned forward, his expression turning more serious. "I would ask one thing of you, though."

Jensen nodded, already thinking of Jared and how much more difficult it would be to see him with his inquisitive sister around.

"Your mother's ship arrives in three weeks," Alan said. "We'll need to increase patrols around the main island and the sea routes in to ensure none of those damn pirates who've been plaguing our waters get within a hundred leagues of her ship."

A chill ran down Jensen's spine. "Do you think any of them would try something?"

"Probably not, but you never know. Which brings me to you, Jensen." Alan folded his hands on his desk, and for one horrid moment, Jensen thought he was going to tell him that he knew about how Jensen had been consorting with a pirate. "You need to be careful. More naval patrols make it hard for smugglers and the like to do their work, and if any of them think they can get at me through you…" He trailed off and shook his head. "I'd like you to stay in the compound as much as you can, and only go out with a guard. At least until your mother arrives."

Jensen sat straight upright. "You want to keep me confined here?"

"For your safety," Alan replied. "Some of these men…you don't know what they're capable of. Like that rogue Padalecki. I shudder to think what he would do if he got his hands on you."

Jensen had to quickly look away lest his face betray how he was thinking of just what Jared's hands had done to him, upstairs in this very house. "Of course," he said quietly. "I will be careful, I swear."

"Good." Alan rapped the surface of his desk. "Then I will leave you to your evening."

Jensen gave him a quick smile before escaping. His mind was suddenly racing, but he could think of no way to contact Jared and warn him that the waters were about to become more dangerous. For one, he had no idea where his pirate captain was, and for another, his father's guards would surely be keeping a close eye on him already.

He had been hoping that Jared was feeling the same pangs at being parted as he was, but now he wasn't so sure. Better that Jared be safe and not missing him than taking the kind of foolish risks that had led him to climb into Jensen's window.

Even so, he did hope Jared was missing him at least a little bit.

 

The next week passed in boredom and growing tension. Jensen got in three different arguments with his father about whether he should be allowed to go out on his own, even during the day. He was finished with his schooling, but as the son of a lord, he wasn't earning a trade, so it wasn't like he had anywhere he had to be. But it was deadly boring being shut up in the house all day, and stifling hot thanks to the lack of a breeze to stir the air.

The heat was making tensions higher in the town as well, or so Jensen heard from their housekeeper, Samantha. She had been down to the market for the day's produce, and even with the two armed guards at her sides, she was almost set upon by brigands. "They're crazy with the heat," she said, patting her dark brown hair back into place. "Your mother will turn right around and sail back across the sea if it's like this when she gets here."

"Probably," Jensen muttered. "Has there been any news of the navy capturing any pirates?"

"No more than usual," she replied. "Wouldn't be surprised if there were some, though, given the extra ships your father's put out to sea. He's determined to get rid of them for once and for all."

"They are a plague upon the islands." Jensen absently repeated words he'd heard his father say a dozen times before.

"Yes, well, they also keep things exciting," Samantha said over her shoulder as she disappeared into the pantry.

Jensen gulped. Did she mean—no, he really didn't want to know. There was no way that anyone else knew that Jared had been here. They would have certainly told Alan by now, anyway.

He raised his voice and said, "I must be going, but thank you for the news!"

 

That night, Jensen was determined to get out on his own. He had been followed around like a child for days on end, and he had had enough. Besides, even if Samantha hadn't known anything about the pirates, he was willing to bet he could overhear more while sipping a quiet pint in a dockside tavern than a housekeeper with armed soldiers beside her would hear in the vegetable market. He wasn't about to get caught out like he had last time, when Jared had come to his rescue; he knew where the more reputable taverns were, and he would stick to those.

He made a show of saying goodnight to his father and heading upstairs. He briefly considered climbing out the window the same way Jared had climbed in, but going down seemed much more risky. He settled for making his quiet way through the mansion and out a side door into the garden. From there, it was possible to move across the formal garden in a crouch below the level of the hedges, and then out the gate to where he'd met Jared the night of his birthday. Jensen couldn't help but smile at the memory, hoping that not too much time would pass until he saw Jared again.

Two pints into his evening, Jensen was beginning to wonder if this had been a good decision after all. The tavern he'd chosen was on the main street leading down to the harbor, well-trafficked by sailors and townspeople alike. But with the weather as hot as it was, there were way too many people seeking a refreshing drink. While it might have been good news that no one seemed to notice the governor's son sitting quietly in the corner nursing his ale, the cacophony of voices was far too loud to pick out any useful information.

Jensen drained his glass and sighed. Maybe he needed to find a smaller or quieter tavern, though that would increase the risk of being recognized. Maybe he should just go back home and forget this crazy idea. It wasn't like he was trained in spycraft, and should anyone know him for who he really was, the best that could happen would be everyone falling silent. The worst….well, he'd already been set upon by a band of brigands, and there was no Jared here to rescue him this time.

He left his empty mug on the table with a copper and slipped out into the night. All he had to show for his efforts was a lighter purse and a somewhat lighter head from the ale. He still had to retrace his steps and sneak back inside without being noticed. Maybe it would be better to walk around some until his head cleared.

Remembering his earlier mishap, Jensen stuck to the main street. He walked slowly, hoping to overhear some choice words, but all he heard were complaints about the heat and about how prices for rum were going up since the smugglers were finding it harder to slip past the increased naval patrols. It made Jensen wonder why his father didn't simply maintain an increased presence on the sea all of the time, if it had the effect of reducing the criminal activity that plagued the islands. He'd have to ask him about it when he got home.

The street was lit by oil lamps at regular intervals, and it was when Jensen was in the shadow between them that he came to a dead stop and flattened himself against the nearest building. He'd nearly walked into the captain of his father's guard and given himself away in an instant.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Jensen berated himself as he watched to see if Captain Pileggi had noticed him. The man had eyes like a hawk, which was usually something Jensen appreciated. Jensen hadn't seen him out of his guardsman's uniform before, but even the captain of the guard was allowed a night off once in a while. He was standing near the entrance to a public house with an anchor and a rose on the sign. It looked dingier than the tavern Jensen had been too, but then he supposed that the ale was probably cheaper, and that mattered more to a soldier.

Jensen bit his lip, watching Captain Pileggi. Should he retrace his steps and return home down another street? He had no idea how long the man might stand there waiting, and in the meantime…

In the meantime, a man with blond hair came out of the public house, scratching at his grizzled beard. He took one look at Pileggi and jerked his head to the side, towards the alleyway between the public house and where Jensen was standing. Then he passed Pileggi, the overhead light illuminating his face for a second before he turned into the alley.

Jensen's jaw dropped, but he quickly turned his head, watching from the corner of his eye as the captain followed the other man into the alleyway. He knew that face. Mark Pellegrino was one of the most notorious smugglers in the islands. It was said he could procure anything for the right price, legal or no. If what Jensen had overheard on the street was true, he had to be extremely unhappy with the governor's tightening of security.

Why in the world would he be meeting with the captain of the governor's guard?

Jensen took a deep breath and carefully looked around. There were no other guardsmen that he recognized in sight, uniformed or otherwise. No one seemed to have noticed the two men, and no one was paying attention to him, either. He squinted at the oil lamp hanging across the street and was pleased to note that the earlier blurriness in his vision had dissipated. Without another thought, he rounded the corner to follow the two men.

They were at the far end of the alley, their figures barely visible in the darkness. Jensen didn't think he could get closer without being seen, so he strained his ears to hear what they were saying.

"Not what we agreed on," Pileggi's words drifted out.

"That was before your man Ackles decided…my life more difficult," Pellegrino replied. He went on, but Jensen couldn't make out the words.

Ducking down beside the empty crates piled up next to the tavern, Jensen edged forward, keeping his eyes on the two men. He was rewarded when Pileggi burst out, "I have no control over the Royal Navy! Only over this island."

"Then find us someplace to put ashore so we can unload our cargo," Pellegrino said. "Or you'll be needing the Navy to help you deal with this island alone."

Jensen stared down the dark alleyway, stunned at what he'd heard. The head of his father's guard had made a deal with a smuggler. Not just any smuggler, but possibly the most well-known of them all. He didn't need to know the details to know how horrifying that was. He had no idea if Pileggi knew about the secret tunnel that he'd used to show Jared out, but it could be a disaster for them all if he shared that knowledge with Pellegrino. Jensen had to get back and warn his father.

Keeping below the height of the crates, Jensen edged his way backwards until he was nearly at the street. He turned to stand—

And found his way blocked by a roughly-dressed man with a drawn sword.

Before he could shout, the man was grabbing his arm and dragging him forward. "Captain Pellgrino, sir," he called out.

Jensen struggled against the grip, but when the sword came up to his neck, he went still. He eyed Pellegrino and Pileggi warily as he was dragged closer, hoping that somehow the light was too dim back here for him to be recognized.

"Fuck," Pileggi cursed, dashing Jensen's hopes instantly. "It's Ackles' boy."

"The governor's son?" Pellegrino looked at Jensen, eyebrows raised. "What're you doing around here this time of night, boy?"

Jensen kept his mouth closed, staring back defiantly.

To his surprise, Pellegrino chuckled. "Your duties have become even more difficult, Pileggi. Not only do you owe me more gold, you'll need to make up a story for your lord about why you weren't able to save his son."

The words sank in, and ice slithered down Jensen's spine. "No, please, you can't—"

That was all he got out before there was a sharp pain in the back of his head, and everything went dark.

 

When Jensen came to, it took a moment for him to remember what had happened. His head was pounding, his mouth was dry, and he felt nauseous, but he didn't think it was the effects of drink. The last thing he remembered had been the alleyway, and Pellegrino and Pileggi—

His eyes flew open, and he gasped. He was lying on rough-hewn but well-worn wooden planks, and the roiling motion of his stomach was because he was on a ship. At least he was alive despite Pellegrino's ominous threat, which was perhaps all he could hope for at the moment.

There was something in Jensen's mouth, but when he tried to spit it out, he realized it was a gag, chafing at the corners of his lips. He tried to move his arms, but they were bound behind him at the wrists. Straining his head, he saw that his ankles were tied together as well, all with thick, sturdy ropes.

Jensen closed his eyes as sudden fear washed over him. No one knew where he was, no one except the men who had taken him here. He had no idea how much time had passed, or how long it would take for his father to realize he was missing.

The floor beneath him lurched, and Jensen's dread grew. He'd been on enough ships to know the difference between being tied up at port and being away from shore. The swells beneath this ship were stronger than those that the sheltered harbor would allow.

He'd not only been kidnapped. He'd been taken out to sea.


End file.
